


【moonsun】陷阱

by Makino_Hitomi



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makino_Hitomi/pseuds/Makino_Hitomi
Summary: 明明是她掉进了名为文星伊的陷阱里。
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 19





	【moonsun】陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> #短小脑洞速打  
> #围棋手设定⚠️  
> #星受⚠️道具play⚠️  
> #ooc属于我  
> #不妥会删

（一）

“请文六段评价一下金六段？”

一位棋手用水瓶当作麦克递到文星伊跟前，文星伊扫了一眼旁边事不关己高高挂起的金容仙，感受着后腰的酸痛，有些咬牙切齿。

“占有欲爆表的变态控制狂。”

随后头也不回走出了棋室。

留下棋室众人面面相觑，谁不知道金容仙天克文星伊。

文星伊是否夹带私货，这有待商榷。

不过金容仙本人对这个评价倒是不置可否。

围棋这种圈地盘游戏，当然要把局势控制在自己手里。

女朋友也是。

那句话叫什么来着，表面看起来针锋相对，其实根本就是在调情。

（二）

有很多人说，金容仙带文星伊成为职业棋手，又亲手断了文星伊的职业路。

文星伊的棋风野得像狼，极具攻击性，能很直接的让人感受到杀气。

她虽热衷于中腹厮杀，却也时刻保持警惕，注意着边角的动态。

一但对手露出破绽，她就会毫不犹豫咬住猎物的喉咙给予致命一击。

而金容仙有着卓越的大局观和计算力，棋风看似温和又不失大气，实际上总是暗藏杀机。

她追求高效率，每一步落子都在计算之中，悄悄地的挖好陷阱，然后引诱对手跳下去。

尤其是对文星伊，她总是更加恶劣。

正式比赛交手三次。三次三番局，先手后手共计九盘。

还有好几盘“友谊赛”。

文星伊一盘都没赢过。

曾经有过棋手连输之后心态崩盘，从而退役的情况。

于是一些棋手大胆预言文星伊迟早会落得这个下场，结果第二天就在“友谊赛”上被文星伊杀到心态爆炸。

真是什么阿猫阿狗都要出来作妖。

开玩笑，她只是赢不了金容仙而已。

（三）

骨节分明的手拈起一枚黑棋，缓缓落子。

天元。

全场哗然。

一向绅士的南允道也黑了脸。

一手天元，在同段位的比赛里毫无疑问是自杀行为。

先手变成后手，算上黑子贴六目半的规则，相当于还没开始打架就先让了一只手。

虽然没有明文规定，但是棋手们都明白，这是最赤裸裸的挑衅。

一局终了，黑棋领先三目，少于六目半，白子获胜。

“我输了。”文星伊起身退出棋室。

后手变先手也没打出优势，想必这局会给南六段留下一个深刻的记忆。

文星伊并不是喜欢挑衅的人。

可谁不知道南六段在追金容仙。

觊觎自己女朋友的人就该涨个教训才好。

（四）

“输给别人，该罚。”

金容仙毫不客气吻上去，舌尖撬开牙关，肆意妄为。

被吻得七荤八素的文星伊回过神来已经被金容仙剥了个干净。

整个人被按趴在床上，右手让绑带束缚在床头，只留了一丝活动的余地。

她偏过头去看金容仙，结果连眼睛也被蒙上了。

平日温柔无害的姐姐在这种事情上总是格外强势。

太过分了，分明是披着兔子皮的狡猾狐狸，文星伊愤愤想着。

金容仙跪坐在她旁边，将手里的小玩意儿轻轻推进去，打开开关。

文星伊霎时绷紧了背，小小的呜咽了一声，左手向后摸索着去寻金容仙。

金容仙牵过她的手按在腰间，剥夺了她最后一点自由，俯身吻上她略显单薄的脊背，啃咬、舔舐，在白皙的肌肤上留下一个又一个暧昧的痕迹。

呼吸沉重起来，腿间的那个小物什正尽职尽责地工作着，激得文星伊皱起眉咬紧了下唇，将快要溢出口的呻吟吞回腹中。

她反手扣了金容仙的手腕，骨节分明的手有些颤抖，手指因着快感使了些力，又像是怕弄痛她一样卸了力道，轻轻摩挲。

金容仙安慰似的捏了捏她的手掌，另一只手却恶劣的摸上遥控调高了频率。

“…嗯！”

突如其来的刺激让文星伊控制不住轻哼出声。

她挣开左手，凭着印象去摸头顶上的枕头，有些费劲地拽过来一个，将脸埋进去试图堵住溢出口的呻吟，可没过一会儿就因为缺氧不得不扬起脖颈大口呼吸。

小腿难耐的抬起又放下，文星伊虽然失了视觉，却还是偏过头去开口唤她，可一张口呻吟就克制不住般从唇齿间溜了出来。

“啊…姐姐…”

金容仙凑过去吻她眉下的痣，又伸手摸她的头。

“今天怎么这么乖？”

“姐姐…嗯…不喜欢吗？”

喜欢，当然喜欢。

小年下总是说着“大一岁是朋友”，私下里整天没大没小喊着“容”，只有在这种时候被欺负得狠了才会求饶似的喊姐姐。

金容仙的手掌攀上她的脊背，顺着脊椎往下抚摸，又在腰窝打转。

“求饶的话还太早哦。”

年上温热的吐息打在文星伊耳畔，带起一片红晕。

“唔…不是…是讨好你呢…”

素来倔强的年下难得示弱，但金容仙似乎是打定了主意不想让她好过。

察觉年下肌肉略微紧绷，金容仙关掉了遥控。

处在高潮边缘却被打断的文星伊有些难耐的动了动身子，胸口擦过床单，带起丝丝痒意。

身体本能在叫嚣着想被疼爱。

金容仙扶着她的腰给她翻了个身，欺身压上去，细碎的吻又落在胸前和小腹。

金容仙抓了她的左手与她十指相扣，却偏偏不肯进一步给她快乐。

小年下被她挑逗折磨得声音都带了哭腔，眼泪在黑色绑带上洇开，金容仙可以想象出下边是怎样一双湿漉漉又染着情欲的眼睛。

文星伊开始小幅度挣扎，金容仙知道缺乏安全感的小年下现在迫切地需要安抚，便伸手解了束缚她的绑带。

她靠在床头，把小年下抱过来，让她跪坐在自己腿上，手拦在了她的腰际，把人往自己怀里带。

得到了些许安抚的小年下哼哼唧唧的贴上来，脑袋埋到颈窝，小狗一样嗅着。

明明住在一起，用着同样的洗衣液，同样的香水。

但小年下总是觉得姐姐的味道更好闻一些。

金容仙再次打开开关，将档位调到最大。

“哈啊…”

克制不住的破碎呻吟丝毫不落传入耳中，金容仙拥着她，直到她颤抖着高潮。

滑腻的体液打湿了金容仙的大腿，拥抱着被小玩具带上高潮什么的，想想就令人耳热，文星伊羞耻得不肯抬头。

金容仙摸到留在体外的电线，拉住轻扯，将还在震动的小玩具往外带，划过某一点时文星伊又是狠狠颤了一下。

文星伊扒着年上恋人的肩头，小声呜咽，又因为手指的侵入僵了身子。

“呜…别…”

“可你下面咬得好紧。”金容仙贴着小年下的耳边说着荤话。

“你…你别讲话！”文星伊捂住脸简直要羞耻得哭出来，她不知道年上恋人到底是怎么毫不脸红说出这种话的。

金容仙爱惨了小年下这副模样。

谁能想到平日里盐着一张脸的文六段私下里这么软呢，一撩就脸红，实在是过于可爱了。

忍不住让人想欺负她。

手上的动作越来越快，小年下被顶弄的泪眼朦胧。

撑起身子向上试图逃开，又被揽着腰圈了回来。

“太快了嗯…不要了…”

“不要就算了。”

金容仙感受着小年下的情动，坏心眼的停了手，又在小年下气急想要翻身下床的时候重新动作起来。

“不许再输给别人，听到没有。”

金容仙在文星伊耳边恶狠狠地威胁，手指在敏感点反复戳弄。

小年下呜咽着哭出声来，胡乱喊着姐姐，夹杂了些我不行了之类的求饶的话。

高潮之后文星伊有些脱力，又缩回金容仙怀里。

“不会了，以后都只输给姐姐。”

小年下软了嗓子，还带着些鼻音，抬眼望向年上恋人，任由她吻去自己的眼泪。

（五）

“我认输。”

两枚白子置于棋盘右下角，金容仙笑意盈盈地开口。

金容仙一直都知道文星伊是揣着明白装糊涂。

只要她想，所有的陷阱她全都可以避开，可她偏偏一个不落。

凡是金容仙挖的坑，她都跳。

腹黑的兔子设下一个又一个陷阱，一步步诱导捕食者吃掉自己。

而狼藏起锋利的爪子，收起尖锐的獠牙，只对兔子翻出自己柔软的肚皮。

是她的陷阱圈住了文星伊吗？

明明是她掉进了名为文星伊的陷阱里。

end.


End file.
